


Guard's Nights

by rainbowthefox



Category: FNAF, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: 5 nights at freddy's, 5naf, Bonnie - Freeform, Chica - Freeform, FNAF 2, FNAF 3 - Freeform, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Five Nights at Freddy's - Freeform, Foxy - Freeform, Freddy - Freeform, Freddy Fazbear - Freeform, Gen, fnaf - Freeform, foxy the fox - Freeform, foxy the pirate - Freeform, foxy the pirate fox - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowthefox/pseuds/rainbowthefox
Summary: The FNAF nightguards are invited to come back for a custom night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria...Except, their offices look different...and who are these new bots? Wait, what's going on here? (Five Nights at Freddy's fanfic, AU, Purple Guy referred to as 'Purple'.)





	

Night 1  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

11:50 P.M.

In an office located to the back left of the building, Mike Schmidt takes a seat in his chair and looks around. The three lights around him illuminated parts of the hallways and and the office. Despite the LED lights in every one of them, it still felt dark. Half of the office he couldn't see and it felt a million times colder than his old one did. His foot tapped on the tiled floor in silence. Only 10 minutes left....

\--

11:51 P.M.

In an office that was completely opposite to Mike's, Jeremy Fitzgerald shook in his seat. The humming sound that came from the fan echoed in his ears. He couldn't stop eying the posters on the wall in front of him or the dozens of speakers to the right of it. Was it for music? Ambience? Voices from the unknown?? He didn't know. He didn't recognize the drawings on the wall or the cupcake that sat on the desk and stared at him. Only 9 minutes left...

\--

11:52 P.M.

In the only office located in the front of the building sat Purple and Fritz Smith. In front of them was a long, empty squared part of the wall. Monitors sat to the left and right and some wires and streamers hung down from the ceiling. Purple was eying the poster on the wall and Fritz was peeking into the vents on the floor. Only 8 minutes left...

\--

11:55 P.M.

In the three offices, the phones rang in unison. There wasn't a choice to ignore or accept it. They all rang three times before a familiar voice came through their speakers:

_"Hello? Hellooo, hello? I-I'm sorry that I say the same thing, haha, but um....welcome back, you guys! Fazbear Entertainment invited you all back here for a special job! Now, um, you may have noticed that your offices do not look the same. This was done intentionally! In order for all of you to each individually receive $500, you must survive only 3 nights in these new offices._

_It may sound easy, but um....t-there's a catch. Each office has its own way of running and you may need a new tactic f-for all of you to survive. One example is that two of these offices have vents...some animatronics use these to get in, and others d-do not...You'll figure this out, though! B-Because it is guaranteed that you will encounter some new animatronics in these three nights!_

_Now, first things first, there is a music box that needs to be winded regularly. O-Only two of you have the tablet t-to do this, so you may need to depend on them so the Puppet doesn't get to any of you. One of you has the controls to the v-vents, cameras, and audio._

_This means that only one of you can close off vents and fix any errors with the cameras or sound! So let's just hope they're trustworthy, haha...I-In case you didn't know, there is an animatronic out there that gets lured by this sound to other rooms....A-And, since this new system runs on the same generator, the cameras and vents for the offices may have some problems, too._

_This also means that all of you rely on an individual power source! So use your lights and doors sparingly, or all of you will run out of power. I'll be calling you individually later to give you some more instructions! For now, I recommend communicating with each other over the speakers or monitors located in your office. Have a good night, everyone!"_

\--

12:00 A.M.

That was when the call ended. The generator powered up, giving the guards access to their tablets, devices, doors, lights, etc. Only 100% power remained for the four of them for 7 hours. The most logical thing to do was to shut off any fans or unnecessary power sources. Did the phone take up any power, too? PG should've provided them with more of an explanation. None of them knew what they were doing.

\--

Mike Schmidt eyed the two devices in his hands confusingly. He recognized the one to his right as a tablet, but the second one was new. He must've been the one who ended up with the controls. If he glanced behind him, he could see two vents on either side of him below on the wall. This couldn't have been a good sign.

_"I-Is anyone there?"_

The guard glanced up from his devices to the phone on the desk. He slid his chair over and picked it up. PG said something about communicating with other people, right? They must've been guards, too. At least he hoped so. Mike held the phone between his head and his shoulder as he tampered with the devices. He said:

"Yeah, I'm here. Who's this?"

_"Oh! Well, I'm...um....Jeremy Fitzgerald. I'm a night guard and worked with the toys and the puppet...thing."_

"Really?" Mike asked. "You must have the controls for its music box then, right?"

_"No, actually...I don't..."_

A loud creaking sound interrupted them. Mike looked up from the tablets. He couldn't see anything, but he could tell that something was out there with him. It couldn't have been those animatronics he dealt with before, right? PG said they'd be encountering some new "guests". He scooted back from the window as far as possible and felt the back of his chair hit the wall.

A new voice came through the speaker. Apparently, these calls were heard by everyone. _"Yeah, Fritz has the controls to that music thing. Who's on the line?"_

_"I'm Jeremy and I think that's Mike. Who're you?"_

_"Eehhh...not important. You can call me Purple. Now, which one of you has the controls?"_

"I'm afraid that would be me." Mike glanced down at the devices laying on his crotch. "Does anyone know how they work?"

For a moment, there was silence. This struck fear into everyone on the line. At least SOMEONE should know how the controls worked! If not, they were all probably screwed. Mike heard some nervous laughter somewhere on the line and a few shuffling sounds came after that.

_"Yeah, uh...I don't think anyone does. You might have to guess on that, Mike."_

Mike felt his heart drop. If only they knew who they were talking to. It took him 3 nights for Mike to fully understand on how to shut doors and use lights! If he was left blindly figuring out controls for all of them, then they might as well sign their death contracts now. They already have a 98% chance of dying from the animatronics as it is.

He opened his mouth to ask another question, but the line suddenly got cut off.

\--

12:15 A.M.

"H-Huh?" Jeremy looked up from the speakers. Did...someone just cut the line? No, that couldn't be it. The only ones in here were the guards and robots. What kind of maniac would cut off the only form of communication they had? The animatronics didn't understand how basic things functioned so they couldn't have done it. Maybe it was just PG conserving them some power.

But...why interrupt them _now?_

_"Hi, uh...Jeremy! Welcome back to the night shift at this custom Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria."_

Jeremy's jumped at the sudden voice on the line. He recognized PG's voice right off the bat. He said he was going to speak to everyone individually for instructions, but Jeremy wasn't expecting it so soon. He had a feeling that it wasn't going to be the only thing scaring him tonight....

_"Sorry for startling you. I noticed you have a diagnosis of anxiety on here, so....the best I can do is hope that won't get in the way of you surviving. Anyway. This office is different than your previous listed one. It has, well, uh, doors. You do not have a flashlight to work with, instead you have the light switches mounted to either side of the walls next to you. Use them cautiously because they take up power, as do the doors themselves."_

Jeremy scrambled for the phone and tossed the tablet aside. He held the phone shakily in his hand. He had a million of questions wandering in his mind, but he wanted to get the most important one out of the way first. He took a deep breath before asking, "W-Who am I going to be s-seeing tonight?"

_"Oh, as in the bots? Well, you're going to meet the originals! Remember those Toy ones you dealt with before? The characters they're based on are in your section. There's Freddy Fazbear himself, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, and the original Foxy. You'll have less to deal with, so don't worry."_

The guard breathed heavily on his line. He was going to meet the ORIGINALS!? From what he heard, Freddy was almost as scary as Foxy was. And...God! Foxy! He remembered dealing with the withered ones on his original shift then. These couldn't have been the same ones, either. What with the buildings and upgrades and 2.0s....God, he was so screwed...

_"Uhm, okay....well, all you have to do is keep the animatronics from getting to you into the office. Press the light switches to see if they're in the halls and check the cameras from time to time. As you may have heard, Foxy doesn't like being stared at, but doesn't enjoy being ignored, either. Keep track of the bots and lock them out whenever you have the chance. If your lock is broken, it means they're in the office with you. Good luck!"_

Before Jeremy had a chance to spit out a response, the phone clicked. It was then that he heard footsteps coming down the hallway.


End file.
